


Darkness

by itishardtopickausername



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itishardtopickausername/pseuds/itishardtopickausername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short angsty makoharu thing..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing like a year ago on a history class. It's really short and pretty angsty...  
> Enjoy!

Darkness.  
Everythingis black.  
Are my eyes open?  
Am I breathing?  
Is my heart beating?  
Am I alive?  
A groan.  
It came from me.  
I move.  
I’m alive.  
I’m in pain.  
My eyes are opening.  
Everything is blurry and.. Red. 

Haru.

Haru, Haru, Haru, Haru.

I try to speak.  
My mouth won’t move.  
Move, move, move.

“Haru”

He doesn’t answer.  
I move.  
It hurts.

“Haru”

I reach him.  
I move him.

“Haru, Haru, Haru!”

He moves.

“Haru!”

He opens his eyes.  
I’m smiling.

“Haru…”

He looks around.  
He looks at me.  
He smiles.  
I hold him in my arms.  
A question.  
“I don’t know”  
Another question.  
“I don’t know”  
Another.  
“I don’t know”  
I don’t know.  
He hold onto me.  
We’re quiet.  
There’s not strength to move anymore.  
“I love you.” He whispers.  
I laugh.  
“I love you too”  
I look him in the eyes.  
I kiss him gently.  
I’m no longer there.  
I’m at home.  
With him.  
We’re talking, smiling, laughing, swimming. Together.  
Like always.

Him.  
My everything.

We break the kiss.  
I’m no longer at home.  
But I’m still with him.  
He speaks.  
I can’t hear.  
He speaks again.  
I try to read his lips.  
His eyes look alarmed.  
He says my name.  
I smile.  
He repeats my name again and again.  
I close my eyes.  
He shakes me.  
I’m calm.  
I’m happy.  
He loves me.  
He loves me.  
He loves me.  
He loves me.  
I am truly happy.

He loves me.

And then…  
Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me your thoughts ^.^


End file.
